Kiss to kill
by Phoenix813
Summary: The Vampires and Lycans have made a pact which has left the wolves as little more then pet's. Levana's hope for freedome rest's in a recent hunt and new vampire named Cambrius


As the sun began to set and the people of the city began to whined down for the night, shops closing up and families heading home, eye's aglow peered out the shadow's of the alley's and from the sewer's bellow. Silver eye shine to reflect the moon, the time was coming for their run of the street's. Levana sat in the dark corner near her window to avoid the moons rising, her mark her curse glowing faintly in the shape similar to a wolfs paw on the palm of her hand. She couldn't go out but she couldn't stay hidden with the night's of becoming the wolf

Cambrius ambled through the dark alleyways on his way home. his friends party was over and now it was time to walk back to where he was going to be picked up, he was never really into the parties that his friend had put up in the Nightclub. It just wasn't his kind of deal, the loud music was annoying and he could not dance to save his life. Sighing before looking up at the moon through the alleyway, Cambrius wondered if it would get cold tonight if it was starting to clear up, he didn't want another night of freezing walking back. A creaking sound startled him slightly as he turned around in surprise, seeing nothing but a rusted dumpster, the young man laughed off his little scare and continued to walk, little did he know he was being watched.

Levana's hands shook as she rubbed them together. Every piece of her began to scream for the freedom it was given the first time. The enthralling feeling of the transformation. The aphrodisiac feeling of smells, sounds and tastes in a feral hunt. Her eye's shimmered in the little light that did come into her room giving the only sign of what she was until the wolf took control. And something further. The vampire lords and her fellow wolves added to the pressure that built inside. True they were considered enemies and enslavers, but their smell... they seemed to call the wolves out for hunt. Levana bit her lower lip as she felt her set of canines lengthening, her head stayed nestled in her arms.

Cambrius turned the corner at the alleyway and looked left and right before he crossed the road to walk along the opposite side of the street to turn off into another alleyway. Strangely, everything seemed almost silent, there was a faint rustle from the trees along the street from a whisper of wind and the almost silent padding of his feet. There seemed to be nothing else at all to be heard,no cars or taxis, no midnight freight being delivered, it was almost perfectly silent. Cambrius shivered at the uncomfortable thought, as much as he liked peace and quiet, this was not the best of times with the atmosphere the area was making. The moon peeked out behind a moving cloud and lit up the night sky and what Cambirus could see for a short while before he turned into a new alleyway. Up above him, glowing eyes watched, the stalker's fanged maw opened and it licked it's lips in anticipation. This would make a fine hunt.

Four wolves watched from the alley's watching Cambrius walk on, but stayed back as the wind carried the scent of a vampire lord upon it. It entertained the young male wolves how these human creatures walked around like they couldn't smell or hear all the full dangers around them, so watching one more taken by the Vampires would be at least entertaining since they'd soon make other attacks when all their member's rejoined the pack. Even the reluctant Levana would soon submit into the wolf and find herself on the scene with those members in the games of the hunt. She army crawled under the window seal, small tuft's of fur beginning to grow and her ear's coming to point as she made her way to the phone which began to ring. Her friends number on the ID, she immediately set the phone so the machine would take all the calls she was sure to miss again. She liked to dance and be with them, but for their safety, she had to avoid them and her night life

This alleyway was a lot thinner than the last and held the darkness far more easily, stopping to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, Cambrius leaned against a ladder leading up to a fire escape route with his eyes closed, making next to no sound at all. The stalking creature looked down from its precipice on the masonry of the building towering over Cambrius. The stalker seemed puzzled for a short moment, does the human know he's being followed? Impossible! No human would detect her presence unless she was very foolish indeed. a small amount of steam formed from Cambrius' mouth as he shivered in the cold night air, opening his eyes, he noticed that he could see a little better now that his eyes adjusted, pushing himself off the building, Cambrius ambled on down the alleyway, trying to keep aware as possible should an attacker be lurking behind one of the dumpsters. He should really have been looking up.

Levana moaned and hissed as the mark began to glow, rising up her arm and over her body. The warmth took over and smells filled her nostrils as the wolf began to win. She pinched her eye's shut and held her sides as her bones began to alter and shift. The moon now in position for her change to start, there was no where she could hide away to keep it from driving her. Levana opened the window and climbed down the escape ladder as the transformations washed over her with all it's sensations. With new kids just downstairs in the apartment, she'd never forgive herself nor could live on if she hurt them. She quickly made for the old constables station to lock herself in for the night, even as her feet began to lengthen and reshape

The shadow above Cambrius licked her fangs in anticipation, one small strike and this young man would be her meal for this night of nights, when the werewolves would come oUT to play as well. She giggled softly before leaping to another building and landing on it with unearthly silence, like she was never there. Her piercing amber eyes tracked Cambrius as he walked with a good turn of speed. Her acute hearing heard the snuffling sound of a werewolf nearby, turning she saw what looked like a small pack of werewolves following her and her prey. They wanted entertainment, she'd provide it. Cambrius continued to walk silently, his thoughts elsewhere considering how he should continue his geography assignment on population dynamics. He never enjoyed the human side of geography, more the physical scientific side than the side where the general answer was always money. A small clink in the background made the man jump and he turned instantly with his arms raised to defend himself. No one was there. This was getting to tense for him, deciding to try and jog, Cambirus turned on the ball of his feet and began to jog down the alleyway, masking small crunching sounds ass his feet pounded the pavement. The stalker cursed. He knew. Now it's just got interesting. Smiling slightly, revealing a fang, the female stalker jumped down to another lower level silently and followed, hungry for the kill.

Levana's increasingly sensitive ears heard the sound of the man running. She could guess his weight and general physic by each step on the pavement and his fear in his heart beat. She struggled to rush into the station as her hands cracked and reformed in white heat to become more paw like, her nails strengthening and widening into claws. The fur was spreading like a rash over her abdomen and like gloves in various shades from white to a blue gray. She felt for the man being the chosen game, but while she had control of the wolf, wanted no part in these games. She closed the door and bolted it, then watched from one of the barred windows. A tail began to grow at the base of her spine and her stylish purple and black spaghetti strap blouse began to feel tight and crowding around her as did her other articles, but the feeling would pass. Her fellow wolves silently followed the action of the chase, other wolves joining the initial 4

Cambrius continued to jog through the alleyways. He just wanted to get out of the darkness that was swallowing him in the cold night, The darkness seemed to add to the drop in temperature despite him almost running at full pelt, seeing blurred pieces of equipment and other bits and pieces fly at him in the blurred darkness, he felt like he was being watched. and followed. The female shadow continued to follow Cambirus, she was beginning to enjoy this chase now, the boy had stamina. Gliding off of the building she'd been shadowing on, the female slowly got lower and lower before her feet silently touched the ground where Cambrius had just ran on. She grinned fully, revealing her fangs in the glint of the moonlight. Reaching a corner, Cambirus began to make a turn, but he didn't spot the patch of black ice beneath him. Yelling in surprise, the teenager slipped upwards before landing hard on his back with a thud. His back burned in pain and he was slightly winded, unable to move properly, now he was at the mercy of his followers.

To Levana, this trip the boy made was becoming increasingly tempting and the wolves now seemed to call her to join the game as they past. Levana hit the ground on all fours as the light went over her again in another surge in the transformation and she fought the wolf's mind to keep control. The wolves had circled Cambrius without him seeing. Their eye's glowing with moon rays from the alley's they stood in. It had become a agreement the vampire was to get first to the game then the wolves would get what remained of the bodies and they wanted to make sure they got theirs after the entertainment was finished. Levana watched, Grey blue eye's widening and taking wolf shape as she watched the human "Get up. Get up and run." she said with a slight canine whine in her throat

Ah He's slipped! This may just be an easy hunt after all! The female shadow smirked, emerging from the shadows to where Cambrius was lying, the female got closer and closer, wondering if he prey was knocked out. Cambrius groaned a little before he caught back his breathing again. Feeling the cold wet ice underneath him, he rolled to his side to pull himself up. Suddenly, he heard a small grunt.

Levana's eye's widened as she saw the vampire above the boy. Looking up, she stood on her haunches and lept to a vent near the roof and howled out to him trying to get him to wake up. Her voice changing and word's becoming more like canine barks and whines "RUN! MOVE NOW AROOOOOOO" the bay came

His eyes flicked to the predicted direction of the sound, before he heard another behind him. It sounded like he was surrounded, but by what. Panic and adrenaline began to flow through the teenager's veins. The shadow's grin widened, he was scared, the scent of fear was so so tasteful. His blood would be the same. Suddenly a howl from another werewolf tore through the silence of the night like a knife, Cambrius had enough, turning and running full pelt the way he came, he knocked the shadowing creature over, looking back he called out "Sorry" before continuing to sprint away. Suddenly, he saw a building up ahead. The old constabulary! if anywhere was the tiny bit safe it would be there, there were barred windows and a strong wooden door he could bolt down. Running headlong to the building he skidded to a halt in the gravel of the path by the massive wooden door. The female shadower cursed, as did the werewolves who were watching the victim before he ran. Whichever werewolf that was, he or she was going to pay dearly. her amber eyes traced the young man's path and noticed he was heading for the old constabulary. She remembered when it had the police there. How long ago that was, and so perfect a place to trap her prey. Smiling, she disappeared in a shimmer of smoky shadow to continue to stalk her prey. Cambirus walked to the door and tried opening it. It was jammed shut, thinking quickly, he noticed a heavy iron bar in the ground nearby from the fallen masonry. Picking it up he whacked the door with all his might, the sound of splintering wood and a rusted bolt echoed through the night as the latch broke off, loosening the door slightly, allowing him to slip inside before shutting it again. Sighing, he leaned against the door as he closed it, he was now safe.

Levana's ear's fell flat as she mentally cursed. Her body now almost fully canine and her mind clouding, she looked for a place to hide and keep away from the temptation coming her way. She ducked into a drain and curled as tight as she could. The wolves circled the constable building, periodically testing the door. Levana could hear their whines and they could smell her. They were telling her to heard the game out, and the wolf so desperately wanted to obey. She peered out the drain, eye's glowing slightly as she watched the boy. She'd not been this close to the game without the other's already on it. Every part of her was telling her to run at him with her new fangs and claws, but she was going to hold to herself as long as she could. She gave a squeak of a whine and bit down onto the end of her tail to keep from jolting at him

Cambrius looked up hearing a small whine. cold sweat glistened from his forehead as the light of the full moon wandered in through the barred windows. standing up, he heard a rattling at the door as someone or something tried to enter. grabbing an extra block of fallen timber, he wedged it against the door with a grunt of effort. The young man then looked back to where the whine came from, he knew it was stupid, but he decided to investigate the sound. Taking out his mobile phone, he used it as a torch to see what was down there, he noted a drain and he saw the glint of what looked like an eye. His mind tried to convince him it was a trick of the light but his curiosity got the better of him, slowly, he knelled closer to see what was there.

Levana ducked back into a curling defensive pose to cover her eye's when she noticed

The Female vampire slowly prowled up the gravel path, not making the faintest whisper of a sound. Looking at one of the werewolves circling the building she smiled seductively before changing into her bat form and she flew through an open part of the roof. landing quietly, she transformed back into her human form and looked through the two rooms for her prey. Spotting an area with unnatural light shining, she saw the silhouette of her prey. Smiling, she prowled closer and closer, almost 6feet away from Cambrius. Her mouth opened and her fangs glistened. Time to end this hunt.

Levana looked up, shaking she'd been discovered and gave a yip seeing the vampiress. She quickly jumped from the drain, knocking Cambrius over as she made for the door. One thing she'd already figured in her short time as a lycan was that vampires were a form of master to the wolves. And would not be afraid to instill pain if a example need be made. She stopped at the bolted and wedged door, she hadn't considered a exit while in wolf state and the wolf was starting to control her mind and actions as she seemed to protect the door from the game and vampiress

Cambrius fell back with a grunt. Stars appeared before his eyes as he pulled himself back up again slightly dazed. What in God's name was that? Looking around he spotted two forms in the darkness one at the door and another to his right. The form on his right approached closer and closer before he could make out the features of a beautiful seductive woman with milk white skin bathed in the moonlight with raven black hair. Smiling seductively, revealing her fangs, the vampiress then said with a soft yet powerful voice, "Well, well, well. What a wonderful moment. My prey cornered and helpless with his only escape route blocked by a werewolf, although a slightly cowardly one at that." The vampiress glared at Levana before looking back at the now stunned and very fearful teenager. Cambrius' eyes were wide and with a cracked voice he asked, "Who are you?" The vampiress smiled even more, her fangs now completely visible. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Cyana. Lady Cyana."

a small growl was emitted from the wolfs part, blue silver eye's remaining on the pair as she stood her place. Levana's ear's folded back at the door as the other wolves tried again at it. 'To help the human' was fading from the canines mind as she licked her chops with growing anticipation

"Lady Cyana?" Repeated Cambrius, "And to what reason do I have the pleasure?" Lady Cyana smiled. the boy had manners, how rare a gift, it would make his blood all the more sweeter. Her amber eyes almost glowed before she replied, "Why your very essence boy. You are the perfect meal for me tonight. and i must have it!" With that final sentence Lady Cyana darted forwards with unearthly speed and grace and she pushed Cambrius to the floor again, Cambrius struggled but the vampiress possessed a lot of strength. She breathed deeply before her face drew close to his own and she kissed him on the lips seductively, Cambrius gave into the kiss as it became more passionate, before with a sudden change in mood and atmosphere, Lady Cyana moved her head to Cambrius' neck and bit down on his vein.

Levana paced at the door watching the game, and without even a human thought, went for a exposed leg forgetting the law of the pack and vampires

Glaring back at Levana with her piercing amber yes, Lady Cyana drew her attention back to her prey, who was lying against the wall knocked out by the initial bite to his vein and pressure point. Too easy. Kneeling slowly, Lady Cyana opened her fanged mouth again and bit down into Cambrius. The sound of soft sucking echoed through the building as Cambrius' life blood was slowly devoured. Quenching the vampiress' thrist

The wolves outside gathered at the door in anticipation, some so much as to salivating. Their mix of growls pointedly to the newest wolf who sat inside nursing her muzzle. Levana looked up at Cyana and Cambrius, part of her reawaken as she listened to the blood pull but not wanting another burn. Levana walked low to the ground for another spot to watch the human who she was sure was fading. Her sensitive ears heard his heart race then begin to slow as his life was being taken. if he wasn't already dead by the time the vampiress had her fill, she'd bite into his throat to give him a quick merciful death before the pack was allowed in... if the vampiress allowed

Slowly the last of Cambrius' life force went, Lady Cyana sensed his heat beat stop. Drawing her how crimson lips away, she licked them, satisfied. This boy had a unique taste than the others, naturally it had that taint of the common O+ blood type but despite that he possessed an almost fruity flavor. Looking at the now pale corpse of Cambrius, she saw a small amount of beauty in him. His pale face with jet black hair on top almost glistened in the moonlight from the sweats of fear he had produced. Lady Cyana felt something special about this meal. kneeling down and picking him up, she glared at Levana one last time before ordering "Move away from the door whelp."

Levana gave a low growl, eye's remaining on Cambrius' corpse as she obeyed. The fur on her back stood defensively, but she didn't want to face the possible consequences and the vampire was up to something with this game.

Lady Cyana smiled, revealing her still pink fangs from her drink, raising her free hand, she blasted away the door with a large fireball. With the door smashed to pieces with the braces that once held it, Lady Cyana carried Cambrius slowly cooling body out into the night, with her free hand she flicked for Levana to follow her as if she were merely her pet puppy. Which in a way she was with the pact between the Werewolves and Vampires. She heard the slobbering and growling of the expectant werewolf drawing near to her, expecting her to drop the corpse, but she did not. Hissing slightly in warning, she glared at each and everyone of the wolves before ordering with a firm voice, "Do not attack him. I see potential in his now darkened soul."

The wolves looked confused to one another and to her but backed away. As Levana followed the vampiress out, she received bites from the higher ranked members to keep her down in place. She had to keep herself from yelping and biting back. She felt for the boy and didn't like the thought of where the vampiress was leading, but had limited control or options.

Lady Cyana saw the wolves back down and motion backwards after her order. Smiling at her dominance over the mutts, she took a step back before grabbing Levana roughly by the nape of her neck, near her hackles. This wolf was a loose cannon it seemed and that would need to be changed. Perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone in this...Looking down at Levana, she forced Levana to look up before she said in an authoritative voice, "You my little runt are coming with me." With that she guided Levana forwards away from the pack. Cambrius' now pale body fell limp in the Vampiresses arms. Soon, he would become a new lord of the night, with the training of course. This whelp of a wolf would make a fine pet for him when he revives when the night is done.

Levana yelped as she was grabbed and held up. The pack watched as the vampiress walked off with their youngest sister member but this was a example and if thing's went, she would no longer be of their specific pack. Levana growled as she was herded away from the potential safety, her fur glimmered in the moonlight like moon dust and her eye's glowed just as she looked down not wanting to face this vampiress. She was too proud and the wolves gave the vampires too much strength in the agreement. But the elders saw it fit because the Vampires only needed the blood while the wolves the body. And while the wolves watched during the day so the vampires could rest without disturbance, the vampires made it so neither would be caught after these hunting games. Levana lifted her eye back the man considering if she should off him before the vampiress had a chance to make him another vampire lord or wait and see what kind he becomes. She didn't quite know his personality before this night, but it usually was what is hidden that shows as a vampire lord.

Lady Cyana smirked slightly, she's being an obedient little wolf. Good. Resting her free hand on Levana, she drew her closer before she looked down at Levana, making the werewolf look up before smiling seductively and almost whispering, "I do hope you don't get travel sick." With that, she drew Levana closer and using the renewed power she had received from Cambrius' blood, she, Levana and Cambrius disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, which slowly blew away on the faintest of breezes, leaving behind the bewildered wolves outside the old constabulary. Soon, silence was heard once more throughout the town

The wolves soon dissipated to run and hunt through the remainder of the night. It was their time to be completely free from the shackles humans had and they would not waste this time. Some went to the outskirts of town to hunt more game and other's ran the alley's in games of dominance and strength. Levana's eye's clamped and she remained as small as she could, this travel didn't make her ill though it was still mind blowing and strange to her

After a few seconds of travel, which in turn felt more like minutes, Lady Cyana, Levana and the body of Cambrius appeared in a dark Gothic room. a large four poster bed with silk like curtains was seen on the right hand side of the room with a large, Edwardian window next to the bed looking out to an endless ocean. The reflection of the moon was visible through the window on the ocean as it rippled with the waves drawing into the cliff edges not too far away. Smiling at being "home", Lady Cyana walked forwards slowly to the large four poster bed and laid Cambrius softly down on it. Covering him with the thin silken blanket. As she kissed him softly on the cheek, she giggled softly before her mood changed to a stern one as she looked back at Levana with her piercing amber eyes again. Lady Cyana drew her arm to point at Cambrius' direction and stated, "Watch him, for he will be your new master when the time comes. He will probably wake when the sun rises, when that occurs you will make him feel comfortable. Is that clear" Levana's ears perked as she faced the vampiress, then to the window at the moon she hid away from in the shadows. She didn't want another vampire lord that could control her, to decide if she is to remain a wolf guardian during the day or be her human state. Would she take the chance while the vampiress back was turned and possibly damn herself? Looking back to the man on the bed, Levana decided to see what he was like first then if it was in her best interest to off him before he becomes of time. A wolfish smile formed on her canine face and she trotted to the bed and sat near the man, eye's back to Cyana and a wag of the tail as a peace sign agreement

Cyana smiled, walking closer to Levana she placed her hand on the werewolf's head in a way of approval before saying, "Good girl." With that, Lady Cyana turned, her cape flowing behind her before she disappeared into a wisp of smoke once more to get a new meal to suck dry. Cambrius' body lay perfectly still, the crimson blood from the bites had become darker to an almost burgundy color which ran down his neck before dripping softly on the bed without a sound, before it stopped altogether. The light of the moon shone onto him as the full moon drew lower and lower as the night began to fade away. In the light being radiated on him, Cambirus almost looked angelic and at peace, no expression was seen on his face and with his eyes closed, it looked like he was in perfect peace, were it not for his future as a vampire.

Levana turned to watch. The moons setting was her peace of mind, being able to change back and not having wild thoughts and feelings. Yes she liked a night out and party, but being the wolf made her fear what she could do in the wolf state of mind. She looked at Cambrius and thought 'I pity you but not your fate. enjoy your last few day's in the sun human'

Slowly the moon set and dawn began to break. Birds sang in the bushes of the mansion and the light slowly shone through from the Sun, ending the night of the wolves. Cambrius still lay still on his bed, the Sun began to rise through the window view over the ocean and a warmth began to return as the harsh coldness of night slowly seeped away.

Levana gave sigh of relief, her moonlight eye's wandered over the outside scenery as her control took over the wolves mind again completely. True she was trapt here, but her mind was hers and not the wolves or the vampires to control. She remained on all fours, crawling carefully at the foot of the bed as she began to take human shape again. The fur disappeared in white light giving her a deep sensual feeling of being clean again.

Slowly, as the light became brighter and Levana reverted back to her human form, Cambrius' arm twitched slightly. Signs of life began to appear as his hair seemed to ripple in a non existent wind and he breathed softly. It wasn't life as was known to humanity, but a darker and more macabre one. But life none the less.

Levana edged slightly closer, smelling the man as she noticed signs of life. She needed to see if he could smell her blood. Hear her heart as she could his. If so this would be a slight torture to the changing vampire already. She knew the pain of senses increasing to these levels, she still got jumpy Levana's eye's looked over the man, taking in his appearance and every scent on him. She should know about him if she is to remain with him... or if the case be, hunt him down again. Levana crawled off the bed, her loose blouse and skirt flowed with her movements as she sat toward the head of the bed. Her eye's looked at the resting face before her. Over every imperfection in his skin and the slight point to his ears.

Cambrius felt strange, his body ached and yet it also felt like it wasn't there. He tried opening his eyes but he didn't seem to have the strength. What in God's name happened last night? He tried to remember what happened but all that echoed in his conscious was a howling of a wolf. He couldn't imagine why. Trying to raise his arm, it twitched slightly as he groaned in pain, before his energy levels depleted and he fell asleep again for a short while as his energy reserves increased with the sun shining on him.

Levana rested her head on the mattress, listening to his breath and watching each twitch. For a moment she thought he was waking, but Cambrius remained in his state of rest. Her mind began to wander in boredom and she sat with her back to Cambrius, still leaning on the bed. She closed her eye's and started humming and softly howling to a song she'd heard some of the packs singing to their pup's. It was small and simple and would sound better if she knew how to play instrument's, but it was entertaining her mind. Levana licked her canines which remained longer then most normal humans. There were a few ways you could tell a werewolf from a average Joe and Jane. Te eye's were a start, the curse mark on their palm and the fang's if they were bold enough to reveal their mouths. But also a light strip of hair like fur on the center of their spine, and most wolves typically walked toe to heel with a long swift stride. They kept a feral look to a near exotic appearance even when groomed down and business like. But it most pronouncedly remained the eye's a give away to those who knew Levana soon found herself drifting to the lullaby, more fond of the dance music and parties with her girlfriends. She rested along side the edge of the bed near Cambrius, her knee length skirt which was black at top and faded to purple at the bottom rising slightly as she stayed hugging the edge. She might get in trouble for this, but it beat sitting or laying on the ground or any the dated chair.

Time passed slowly as the Sun continued to rise before it became mid morning. Cambrius heard the soft humming of a lullaby as his senses became more aware. Far more aware, he could pick up so many sounds, the waves crashing against the cliffs not so far away and the buzzing of a fly caught in a curtain. He could smell the scent of what smelt like a dog, and of the silken covers he was in. Groaning, his eyes slowly opened, they glowed a strong darker green than before looking around he found himself in the scene before him. He was lying an a lavish mansion bedroom with opulent decorations and trinkets. As his head followed the sights before him, he suddenly jumped in surprise at the woman lying next to him. Surely he did not. Fear flooded through Cambrius as he realized what he must have done. What had he done?

Hearing the commotion the boy was making and nearly having fallen off the edge when he jumped, Levana sat up and looked back over her shoulder looking back at him. "Well good morning boujhi." She stretched, turning to fully face him not minding her skirts flow. She placed a hand to her forehead to block some of the light coming in and blinding her.

Cambrius blinked in shock, he was unable to form any sound in his mouth, only gaping in shock at what he must have done. his throat croaked slightly before he managed to gain control of his voice, "W-what happened? D-d-did we?"

Levana blinked and stared blankly. Was he accusing her of that? A human asking if she a wolf did anything? Did he not realize he was lucky to be whole when last night all her body cried to devour his flesh? But of course he wouldn't. Levana looked at his hypnotic green eye's and asked in a smooth tone "What was the last you remember human? If your implying, I'm not one to get a man drunk and use him like that." She smiled, not exposing her canines just yet.

Cambrius relaxed slightly. They hadn't, thank God for that. Sighing and leaning back into the pillows and against the headboard of the bed, he racked his mind for his last memory. "It was an alleyway, I was lying on the ground looking up into the sky. After that I heard a howl and that was it. What happened?" Cambrius' body felt like it had been put in a furnace, everything burned, but his neck was the worst, it felt so stiff and so rigid, as if he were unable to move it.

A howl? Levana's cold moon light eye's softened a bit, he had heard her so why didn't he run the other way? Why did the stupid human run toward her? Probably the same way she fell into the packs trap. She sighed and quickly thought. "You ran yourself to begin overheating and slipped on some ice. A pack of street dog's seemed to be drawn to you in your weakened state and you were developing a goose egg on the back of your head. You were walking aimlessly and toward... a building and we picked you up. Your drained and need liquids for now." She poured a glass of water from the crystal pitcher on the bedside stand and offered it to him. Her movement's allowing the loose fabric of her party blouse and skirt to seem to swim with her and her sandals clicked softly.

Cambrius gratefully took the glass and took a sip of the water. It seemed to taste bitter but he kept quiet to keep polite to his rescuer. Placing the glass on the bedside cabinet, he pushed himself up a little more before he noted his Saviour's face, she had an almost feral look to her. Her eyes were slightly piercing and almost cold and her ears seemed slightly pointed. The woman's face seemed slightly elongated like a hound's and as she smiled slightly he noted her sharp canines, sharper than natural, licking his own teeth he suddenly gasped in shock, his were just as pointed, if not more. He felt sick for a moment before his tongue investigated further and sure enough, his canines were much longer. looking up in fear at Levana he asked, "What have you done to me?"

Levana shook her head. Though it was a hazy memory in her wolf state, she'd been stopped from doing anything. Too be honest she hadn't eaten anything in three day's having locked herself in the old constabulary. She looked at the man, face hardening again as she took a fair defensive pose. "Sir I have not touched you yet!" a low, almost wolfish growl emitted from her throat as her eye's glimmered

"Don't accuse me human of any the vial deed's. You came to me and my mistre-" Levana went silent looking away so she could calm. It wasn't just the moon which changed them into wolves, but also strong emotions and she could just feel the warmth rising inside her and building in pressure as her light brown hair with blond streaks near stood on end

Sensing the anger and defensiveness of the woman, Cambirus edged back slightly. He knew he'd said something that offended her, but he had a right to know what had been done to him! Thinking carefully, Cambrius strung his next question together, "Then what vile deeds have been done to me? Somethings happened and I wish to know what."

"You were-" A light flush formed over her face. She was embarrassed by what she was and what the pack did. The game and thrill of the chase and hunt. "Your going to be going through some changes, but not by my hands." She drew her silver eye's back up to his, a hand barely touching his as it's claw like finger nails traced over his skin. "Your submissive and unsure of yourself now, and the water probably didn't taste right. Not like it should have. You won't believe me or you'll think I'm crazy if I tell you what you are changing into. And I'll hate myself for allowing her to do it to you. Why? Why didn't you?" she tilted her head as if completely shattered with sorrow and pain for his human side. Her eye's gave a soft glow of the moon to his green glow.

Cambrius looked puzzled for a moment, the water had tasted bitter indeed. When the woman had placed her claw like fingernails on his hand, he shook slightly, not expecting her touch. It seemed like a comforting touch, and almost a sympathetic one. Who was this woman who had done something to him? Looking deeply into the woman's Grey eyes. He saw through her eyes what looked like pity before he asked, "What did she do to me?"

She knew his heightened sense of hearing could hear her no matter how low Levana tried to speak. This may very well soon be her master, so might as well tell the truth now and take the punishment the vampiress would give for spoiling the surprise she possibly had planned. So she took a claw to her own arm and cut into the skin slightly, watching his eye's "Your not like me. We're two different creatures. Your human people call it vampirism and I'm a-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, leaving a foul taste in her own mouth by the very word "Lycanthrope"

Cambrius' world fell through. Vampirism? He was a...vampire?!? His heightened senses smelt the blood off of Levana's arm, it had a funny smell, almost...canine. His mind worked over what she meant by Lycanthrope, before he looked at her again with new thoughts, he could make out what she meant now, his mouth opened slightly aghast before he said, "A werewolf you mean?" His mind seemed void

Levana gave a nod, looking away

of thought, the news that he'd been given was too crushing for even him. Cambrius seemed dazed before he thought of a way to prove it, feeling around in his pocket, he drew out his mobile phone and used the camera on it to take a photo of himself. the click echoed throughout the room before he drew the camera back to see a photo of him. Only no photo was there, just a faint outline. It was true then. He was a vampire. Drawing his fingers up to his mouth, he felt the pointed fangs he had, they were sharp indeed. Looking back up at Levana, he noticed she was looking away in sorrow. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he drew her face to look at him before he asked, "what's wrong miss?"

Levana gave a little resistance to the touch, that touch was friendly for now, but was going to mean her harm later. Her eye's drifted to avoid looking him in his own eye's and in quiet even tone "I am a lycan. A creature who through a pact has become no more then a servant or pet of the vampires. It's disgusting being this creature of wild nature and the enthralling feeling of the game. You got

caught in the game and I was caging myself away as I have done this last week to keep the wolf at bay from killing" Her eye's fell to her leg's and sandals, making sure she wasn't wolfing out any and preparing for the vampires superiority to rule the boy

"A pet?" Questioned Cambrius. "You're forced to become a pet to...my kind?" Cambrius refrained from using the word that now described him. It was still disbelieving that he was a creature of human fantasy, sitting opposite another one. Thinking carefully, Cambrius decided to try something potentially foolish, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around Levana, he pulled her into an embrace before he said, "I promise to you now, I will not make you my pet. I give you my word." His now heightened senses picked up so much as he held the woman in the caring embrace, he could smell her hair and her attire, also he damp from the building he was in the night before as the memories began to return.

Levana sat stunned for a moment, unsure if this was a vampire trick. Though by his heartbeat and breath, signs seemed to point he was telling the truth. And in same case as she was her creature. She knew he was using his senses that he could get off her to try and remember, and she nuzzled his head up with her nose. "Vampires often see threw the eye's of those they bite. Past, present... secrets. You might see what I saw if-" She looked down to the arm she cut which was already healed, then held it to him. She would need him to bite her eventually if she were to be out of under the control of vampiress Cyana but this bite was just to let him see what she saw the night in wolfs eye's.


End file.
